Second Chances
by ShadowGal320
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOST IN REALITY Max and the crew are just getting use to life without being attacked when suddenly a disaster breaks out in the Ride House. Pairing- uhh a lot. Rated T For swearing and *Sighs* Iggy's pervertedness. Crappy summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max POV

It's been four months since the death of Neon and half the flock leaving me. In that time we've moved completely across the country. Now we have a house in Montana, and it's a really nice place. It's an old Farm house, so there is a barn out back and a set of stables. In the Stables we have several horses that we all love to ride.

Actually things around ere have been great since we moved here. Fang and I Are back together, Jeb's gone, and were all going to regular school! Life couldn't be better. Plus my mom and Ella got there own little safe house next door to ours. The Flock, or what's left of it, shares the house with Fang's gang and The Team. So the rooms are a little crowded.

Right now were all in our large living room just relaxing. The living room had high ceilings, not so high that you could fly around, but very high. There's about 4 couches and 3 recliners here.

Kate and Star were currently on the biggest couch reading "The Three Bears" To Angel, Ruby, and Matt. I have to say Matt and Ruby are great kids. Better then the flock when they were young. The Offer to help with dishes after dinner, and set the table. As well as helping out on the farm.

Ratchet, Holden, Iggy, and Xavier sat at our abnormally large dinner table playing a game of poker. Angel wanted to play but I wouldn't let her, due to her little mind reading gift. I Let her play once, but she had mind controlled Iggy to put all his chips in when she had a royal flush.. Believe me, she got in trouble.

Then on the smallest couch lye poor Eidan. The Death of her beloved Neon had hit her hard. She was lying on her side looking at the TV which was turned off. Even though she was from Ashley's team I still felt sorry for her. Neon had saved not only her life, but the life of there child. Yep you heard me right. Eidan's pregnant. Most of us are worried the child wont survive. She's been refusing to Eat or do anything but lye down on the couch and sleep. It worries me.

I sighed looking away from Eidan, going back to my little situation at hand. I was sitting on the only two person couch next to Fang. We were fighting over a lollipop. Mature right?

"Max! Give it back!" Fang said from beside me. I grinned keeping my mouth closed around the sucker. He frowned and narrowed his eyes pulling on the sucker once more.

'Fine. You've forced my hand. Maya?" I jumped up reading to make a run for it, when I was slammed down onto the couch. Maya stood over me with a grin. Ever since she found out she was my twin, she kept challenging me, trying to prove she was the stronger twin.

She slammed my head down on the back of the couch holding it there with her arm, using her hand to pry my mouth open. She used her other hand to yank the sucker out of my mouth and hand it to Fang. I scowled at her, but she did nothing but grin while returning to her seat.

"Max 4 Maya 5" Kate snickered looking up from the book. I scowled at her then Maya.

"Whatever." I said then turned to Fang, "That wasn't fair!"

"Since when do I play fair?" He mocked putting the sucker back in his mouth.

"Yo Tweedledee and Tweedledum" Iggy called from the kitchen, "Quit fighting over a sucker, there's a large bag of them out here!" I rolled my eyes just as the front door was opened and in came Ella and Mom. Ella quickly sat on one of the couches exchanging quick hellos before going back to Texting on her new phone.

She's been on that thing all week Texting her new boyfriend Justin. I mean He's cute and all but there one of those mushy couples. Practically worse then me and Fang! According to Iggy that is hard to do.

"Hi Ella, HI " Angel said brightly at them. Ella mumbled a faint "Hello" not looking up from her phone.

"HI Angel. Shouldn't you be at school?" My Mom looked up at us all "Shouldn't all of you be at school?" OH Yeah. Today was Monday. We did have school today. Ella didn't because her school was having Parent teacher conferences, so they got out at noon. It was 1pm now. We all had a full day of school since we went to public school, Ella went to a Private school for smarty pants kids. I wouldn't make it there probably ever!

"We didn't feel like going today"

"Translation she didn't want to beat up another red head for flirting with Fang!" Iggy Snickered entering the room followed the rest of the guys. Especially Holden who was shoving a huge wad of money in his pocket. Guess he won this time.

"Well...I Just came to feed Total" Total was our new dog. Angel had found him when she went for a walk. He was from the school too. He talked and had wings. He was pretty cool, but very annoying some days.

"That's Ok" Angel said petting Total who was curled up beside her, "I already fed him" My mom Nodded and went to the kitchen to make her some lunch.

"Hey Max? Can I-" I cut him off mid-sentence.

"No. You can not test an explosive in the house"

"That wasn't what I was going to ask..." He said smothering a laugh, "I wanted to ask if you were coming for a walk with us?" I sighed and got to my feet.

"Sure. We could all use some exercise," I said, and with that we all took off out the door and down a woods trail Fang and I had found a while ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max POV

"A Hunting we will go! A Hunting we will go!" I groaned trying to drown out the singing. Everyone was singing that stupid song! Everyone but Fang, Iggy, Eidan, and I, who all probably had a headache as well.

"There Trying to Kill us aren't they?" Iggy whispered from my left looping his hands into his pockets. I gave a small laugh and patted his shoulder.

"I think they are" Iggy whooped a laugh and walked ahead to try and the younger ones to shut up for once. Angel turned around to look at me and kept walking. Ya know Backwards.

"Max, what's at the end of this trail?" she asked brushing some blond curls away from her face. I smiled. Angel had taken the lose of her brother tough but had blocked out the thought by keeping herself busy. But now after all these months she's been acting like she use to, back when we lived at the E-House.

"I don't know Sweetie" I said smiling, "Fang and I have never made it to the end"

"Yeah" Fang added, "We always get side tracked" I Beamed at him with a grin. Then heard several laughs from several morons I knew.

"Perverts!" I Snapped at Iggy, Ratchet, Xavier, Kate, Star, and Maya "For your guy's information, there's a lake in these woods with a waterfall!"

Angel, Matt, and Ruby took off down the trail in search of the lake. Fang and I had found it when we were first exploring these woods. IT was a month after we moved it when we found it. We had decided we needed some alone time and though the woods would be a good place. I had found this trail and told Fang about it, so we decided to follow it. There was a lake half way down the trail. The water my crystal blue and it shone under the moon light. I had named it LakeRide. Since we were the first to find it we get to name it. Right? Well whatever its LakeRide to us now.

"Max is there really a Lake?" Ratchet asked pulling out one of his ear buds. I nodded and the look on his face was priceless.

Ratchet always tried to seem cool and tough. Like he wasn't weak or nothing. But when I saw that look on his face, I swear he looked like he was 10 and had just woken up Christmas morning. But as we all know every tough guy has a soft side. And I do mean every guy.

"Yes there really is a Lake with a Waterfall. It's Called Lake Ride." I answered smiling. With that everyone took off down the trail in a full force run.

After 45 minutes everyone finally arrived at LakeRide. Angel, Matt, and Ruby were already swimming. None of us had bothered with Swim clothes since no one knew, so everyone was in there regular clothes.

"This is Awesome!" Holden hollered pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it into the grass, before diving into the cold water.

"Yo! Starfish! Can you breathe under water like a real starfish?" Ratchet called in a mock tone when Holden surfaced. Holden shook out his orange colored hair.

"Man I wish! That'd be awesome!"

" I can Breath Under water" Angel said swimming over to Holden, "So can Max, Fang, Ruby and Matt"

"Hey! So Can I!" Xavier, also known as X-ray, called from the shore where most of the older kids were. Star and Kate were removing there Jackets and shoes before diving in. Unlike Holden who still had his shoes on. Those were ruined probably.

Ratchet was emptying his pockets. I swear that kid carries a million things. He pulled out an Iphone which was a fourth generation one. Four sets of skull candy head phones, a large black switch blade. That'd be useful in a fight. He pulled out four candy bars and a Pepsi.

"Dude, what do you have a gas station in your pocket?" Fang snickered. I smacked his arm lightly pulling off my jacket.

"No! I've got stuff from a gas station but not the actual station!" He laughed pulling out a few lighters tossing them into the pile along with his jacket. He pulled his shirt off like the rest of the guys, and dove in.

I sat down on the edge of the water setting just my feet in, you know after I took off my shoes and socks. I smiled and laid back my hands folded behind my head relaxing in the sun.

"Having fun" a Cool Voice breathed in my ear. I smirked and slowly opened my eyes. Fang was to my left on his side watching me. His black hair hung in front of his eyes. He refuses to get a hair cut no matter how many times I beg him. I smiled pushing some hair away from his eyes.

"Yeah, but I guess the others know where our hiding spot is now" I said leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"We have many other hiding spots in the forest Max. Not just this one" He said, and he was right. We had the river, the rock ring, and our tree house. The rock ring was my favorite place. It was a kind of crater type area with a set of rocks around it, in a ring formation. It was amazing.

"These woods are amazing, I never want to leave"

"Then we won't" His voice was so mysterious, that I couldn't help myself but to lean up and kiss him. No body could find us in these woods, there were so many mysteries.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gazzy POV

"Shush! Nudge! Be quiet or they'll hear us" I hissed in a low whisper pressing my ear against the cell door. Nudge quieted herself copying me.

Ever since those long 4 months ago when we had left the flock things have gone down hill. Ashley had locked us in a cell and said she'd be right back. That was 3 and half months ago. We haven't seen her at all. Not even once.

"What are they saying?" Nudge asked in a low whisper. I shrugged listening carefully.

"Miss. We cannot keep them in that cell any longer! They need to be tested on right away!" A thick Spanish voiced man called from outside the door. His voice sounded familiar. It was the scientist who brought our food to us every night.

"You won't go near those children with a needle" Another voice called. This one I absolutely knew. It was Ashley. "I swear you lay a hand on them and you won't have any help from us in this project!"

"We need to get blood samples from them to work on the cure!" The voices trailed off as they continued down the hall. Then the room was filled with nothing but silence.

"What do you think they meant by a cure?" Nudge asked several moments later. I pulled my ear from the door and went back to my original pacing. Nudge sat down on the bottom bed of the set of bunk beds we had in this room. The only other thing in this cell was a desk, as well as a bathroom connected to the room. This place was terrible.

"I don't know." I trailed off, "Do you think one of us is sick?"

"I don't feel sick or anything. Do you Gaz?"

"Not at all, I feel just fine" I sighed and stopped pacing. I sat down next to Nudge. "Nudge? Do you think we made the right choice, you know leaving the flock?"

"I don't know any more Gazzy. I miss Max and Fang and everyone. But what Ashley said is true. If we don't help her, something bad will happen." Nudge stated "But what if Ashley's lying to us, and she's just using for her own personal use!"

"Nudge. Please calm down. Ashley told us we were here for an important job. Don't you trust her?" She sighed lying down on her back looking at the bunk above her head.

"I'm Not sure I trust her any more" She said softly, "I think she's using us" I sighed climbing up on the bunk above her. I laid my head down on the pillow pulling my blanket up to my chin.

"Nudge?" I asked several moments later.

"Mhm"

"What do you think the others are doing right now?" I leaned over on my bunk so I could see her. Her eyes were struggling to stay open.

"I think there sleeping Nudge. Like we should be" I said "Night Nudge"

"Night Gazzy" I yawned and closed my eyes before slipping into a deep sleep.

_"Max?" Angel called down the hall in a sweet voice. Max emerged from her room in her pajamas._

_"Yeah Ange?" _

_"Can you come here?" Angel sunk back into her room, as Max followed her in shutting the door._

_"What's wrong?" Max asked sitting down beside Angel_

_"I miss Gazzy, and Nudge" Angel sobbed climbing over into Max's lap. Max hugged Angel tightly tucking some hair behind her ear._

_"So do I Angel" Max admitted, "They may have turned on us, but they were still family. I miss them a lot Angel"_

_"I don't think they turned on us Max. They thought they were doing the right thing, they were trying to help one of us." Angel trailed off. The room filled with Silence._

_"You know" Angel began softly breaking the silence, "Some nights when it's really quiet I can hear them. Almost like there here in the house, but there thoughts are faint. There always sad Max. They really miss us" Angel stopped mid-sentence looking towards the window._

_"Angel? What is it?" Max looked where Angel was looking. She saw nothing._

_"It's Gazzy and Nudge. There by the window" Angel gasped jumping up running towards her brother and sister. The minute she touched them they disappeared._

_"Angel? There's no one there"_

_"Yes there was Max! Nudge and Gazzy were standing right there!"_

_"Angel you're just tired. Why don't you go to bed" Feeling defeated Angel lay down on her bunk and shut her eyes._

I gasped bolting up right in my bed. Sweat ran down my forehead and I felt sick. I had felt Angel hug me. It was too real to be a dream. I swung my feet over the edge of my bed and hopped down to the ground. Nudge was sitting up on her bunk, with the same exact expression on her face that I had.

"Did you?" She nodded sitting on the edge of her bed, resting her feet on the floor.

"We have to find a way out of here, we need to go back home"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Max POV

"Rise and shine! Time to get up" I said shaking Angel lightly. After what had happened last night I was worried about her. I had told Fang what had happened after I had gone back to the room. He had said that she missed them so her subconscious had created an image of them.

Angel shifted on her bed pulling the blanket over head mumbling about going back to sleep. I sat down next to her and shook her once more.

"Angel, breakfast will be ready in 10. Iggy made Bacon and eggs" I got up and left shutting her door behind me. I walked down the hall and down stairs into the kitchen. Iggy stood at the stove his big white chefs hat on making pancakes.

Fang sat at the table reading the comics and drinking a cup of coffee. Ella sat beside him, her head sleepily on the table. Xavier sat across from Fang drinking his own cup of coffee, Eidan beside him. Ruby and Matt were on the two couches trying to catch up on there sleep before breakfast.

"Yo! We smelled the bacon two houses away!" Ratchet called coming in the sliding glass door, with Kate, Star, Maya, and Holden right behind him.

"Yuck I hope there are something other then this crap" Kate huffed. I had almost forgotten she was a vegan. She ate nothing that came from animals. Not even milk.

"Yes Kate, I made sure to make a fruit salad just for you." Iggy called over his shoulder setting a stack of pancakes on a plate then setting them on the table. He scurried over the fridge pulling out a big bowl and setting it in front of Kate. Then he went back to the fridge grabbing the orange juice pouring her a glass.

"So you make special requests do ya Ig?" Fang snickered. "In that case I'll take waffles in stead, with a side of sushi and mashed potatoes" Iggy went to the freeze grabbed the frozen waffles, then to the cupboard grabbing a potato and tossed them to Fang.

"You can make your own dang waffles and mashed potatoes, as well as sushi. She came and asked me if I could make her something different last night" Fang smirked and rolled his eyes getting up, putting the waffles back as well as the potato.

"Can you two go 5 minutes with out throwing something at each other?" I asked. Fang and Iggy looked at one another then me.

"No" I shook my head and sat down between Fang and Eidan.

"How ya feeling Eidan?" Xavier asked setting some pancakes on her plate. Eidan looked at them and sighed.

"I'm Fine" She said softly cutting into her pancakes. Eidan's been extremely quiet these last 4 months. Even quieter then Fang when he's mad. Her face showed no emotion as she picked at her pancakes. I was beginning to get really worried. If she didn't start eating the amount of food she needed, the baby could die.

"Morning!" Angel called skipping down the stairs in a pink shirt and a darker pink skirt. She took her place between Kate and Ruby and started eating breakfast. Soon everyone was stuffing there faces with food.

"Das Essen ist super," Matt called threw a mouthful of pancakes. We all looked at him.

"What did you say?" X-Ray asked. Matt held up one finger and finished chewing.

"I said this food is amazing" He told us "In German"

"Well Stick to English please. We wish to know if you cuss us out to at least know what you're saying" Iggy said laughing lightly. He had a mouth full of orange juice so he coughed a bit. He made a fist and hit his chest coughing a bit more. I leaned around Fang and patted Iggy on the back. He took another sip of Orange juice and cleared his throat.

"That's better. Thanks Max"

"Anytime Ig; I wasn't gonna let ya choke to death"

"I was" Fang said taking his last bite of pancake before getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

"I'll remember that next to time you're choking on Orange juice. I'll make sure I video tape it too!" Iggy called as Fang started upstairs.

"Yup keep talking to yourself Ig, That's a great way to make friends" Fang retorted rounding the corner at the top of the stairs. Iggy huffed crossing his arms.

"You people are so mean to me!" He put his plate in the sink and went upstairs mumbling to himself.

"Alright. Ignore there bickering and go get ready for school guys" I said. The rest of them cleared out going to there rooms, and to he other safe houses to get ready. Angel and I were already ready like every school morning. Well when we went to school.

In case you all were wondering I happen to be in the 10th grade along with, Fang, Iggy, Xavier, Ratchet, Kate, Maya, Eidan and Star. Ella and Holden are in 8th. Ruby, Matt, and Angel are in 6th. The Three youngest are very smart and actually are in the middle school even though there like 7 and 8.

"Max? About what happened last night…" Angel trailed off.

"It's fine Angel. I understand you miss them. So do I"

"It's not that Max. They were really there. I mean after you left I could see them again, but this time I could actually touch them and hear them" I sighed rubbing my forehead.

"What did they say Angel?"

"They wanted our help Max. They said something's going to happen, but they don't know yet"

"How do you know it was really them?"

"Because there family Max. I know there in trouble! They said that one of us is sick and needs help!" I sat down on the couch besides her putting an arm around her.

"What do you mean by one of us is sick Angel?"

"I mean one of us is dieing Max. And they'll be dieing soon"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ashley POV

I paced the room back and forth, then again and again. Things were going terribly wrong. It was 5 weeks til it happened, then another 2 weeks before they'd die. Once more I sat down at the small table I had in the room and looked in the microscope. Sighing I grabbed an eye dropper and filled it with a sickly purple liquid that made my stomach turn.

Slowly I placed it over the slide dropping a single drop onto the glass over my project. The micro-organisms fizzed and sizzled but didn't disappear. I swore loudly slamming my fist down on the table. Nothing was working. If I didn't do something soon he would die. I spun around in my chair to the other table behind me and crossed off an item on the list. I slowly read down the list. All I needed now was a sample of the sick ones blood, and some of Gazzy and Nudges.

"Ark!" I yelled. Soon my assistant entered the room arms crossed. His short orange hair was in a tussle. He was part fox, as well as bird like me. His fox ears stood proudly, his tail swaying behind him.

"Yes?"

"Get me two sterilized needles A.S.A.P" Ark nodded his head backing out of the room shutting the metal door.

Once more I leaned over and looked into the microscope. I had exactly 5 weeks to figure out the cure or else there would be a death on my hands. I spun around in my chair and rolled across the room to my computer checking the cameras.

There he was. The person I was trying to save. He was walking with the flock down the street a red back pack on his back. They were off to school. I sighed closing that tab then sliding across the room back to my desk.

"Here are those needles you asked for," Ark said entering the room two needles in one hand, a set of white gloves in the other. The needles hand test tubes attached to the end of them, so I held what ever I needed. He set them on the desk and left once more. I slipped on the gloves and grabbed the two needles exiting threw a second door, making my way down the hall.

I peered in the door way and smiled. Gazzy and Nudge were sitting on Nudge's bunk talking. Nudge was leaning against her pillows at one end of the bed, by the corner. Gazzy sat across from her leaning against the bed post that connected to the upper bunk, one of his legs dangling off the bed. Slowly I slid the room open with a small creek.

"Hey guys" I said smiling. The needles were in a baggy in my pocket so they didn't see them. They smiled jumping up hugging me.

"Thank god! I thought we were never gonna see you again!" Nudge gasped, "it's been like 4 months since we've seen you last! We thought you had like died or something, or had been tested on! Oh that would have been terrible if you had died or been tested on! We would have been stuck in here forever and ever til someone remembered we were in here and let us o-"

"NUDGE! PLEASE BE QUIET!" Gazzy shouted over Nudge's rambling. Slowly he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Sorry." Nudge mumbled under her breath. I smiled ruffling her hair then Gazzy's.

"Nope, just been busy working on something. In fact I need your guys help with something" they eagerly nodded there heads. Slowly I pulled the needles from my pocket removing them from the bag. They paled.

"What are those for...?" Gazzy Asked eyeing the needles.

"I need some of your guy's blood to help with the cure" They looked at each other then the needles.

Nudge was the first one to slowly extend her arm and pull of the sleeve of her navy blue sweater. I rubbed some rubbing alcohol on her arm and slowly slipped the needle into her arm. She winced and bit her lip. I pulled back the plunger and the needle filled with blood. Pulling the needle out of her arm I placed a bandage on her arm. Smiling at me she slowly pulling her arm back and pulled her sleeve down. Gazzy slowly held out his arm and I did the same thing I did to Nudge.

"Why do you need our blood?" Nudge asked after I sealed and labeled the containers. I shoved them back in my pocket and took off the white gloves.

"Because I need to see if you two were infected by the disease all those years ago" I stated. The virus had been planted in the person I was trying to save years ago when they were at 'The School'. It had been planted in there blood stream and wound take several years to be in full effect. If it went into full effect the person would die.

"What about Max and Everyone else in Arizona?" I sighed. They didn't know the flock had moved to Montana and had started a new life with out them. It pained me to tell them that. So I hadn't.

"I'll need to get blood samples from them, little by little" I said, "From each of them"

"Can't you just go there and ask for there blood?" Nudge asked running her hand threw her hair.

"You know why we can't do that Nudge. They don't trust us, even if we told them why, they wouldn't believe us" Nudge nodded silently and looked down a hurt expression on her face.

"Don't worry guys, I promise you we'll be back with the flocks in good time" They smiled weakly and left the room, returning to my little lab.

I set the test tubes on a holder and smiled crossing there names off the list. Once I had a sample of each of there blood, I could finish my work.

For the third time today I looked down into the microscope and wrote a few notes on a sheet of paper. I was about to go insane if I didn't leave this building in the next few hours. The lack of sun light was killing me, and I was starving too. I stood from my chair and exited the room in search of food.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Max POV

"Max"

"Shut up"

"Maaaax"

"Shut up!"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaxxxxxxxxxxxx" I turned around in my desk just plan angry.

"Iggy I swear to god if you don't shut up I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp with your text book!" I hissed in a low whisper, "Now What. Do. You. Want."

"Hi" He smothered his laughs and put him his head down laughing quietly into his arms. I groaned, turning back around and continued writing my report for English. Iggy, Fang, Maya, and I all had study hall this hour. We were all sitting near one another, which I had made the mistake of sitting in front of Iggy.

"Max" I spun around in my chair grabbing his text book smacking him hard across the face. The sound was so loud it echoed the room, making everyone look.

"I was just going to ask for an eraser…." Iggy mumbled rubbing his cheek which had turned red. I set his text book down and grabbed a cap eraser off my desk handing it to him.

"Now leave me alone so I can finish my report!" I hissed spinning back around. I began to write again.

_When I was 14 I went on a trip to Disney World…_

I sighed and erased that. We were writing on something that had happened in our past that was important, and Disney world wasn't very important. My life had been important, all the things that had happened in my life were important. But I couldn't tell anyone about the school so that was out.

_When I was 14 I met someone who would change my life forever…_

Once again I erased it. Then smiling once more and beginning to write again.

_One day I was walking threw the rain when I met someone I knew I would be friends with forever. It started off differently then planned. I was 14 and things were about to change._

_I walked threw the woods towards the sound of the commotion. There in a small clearing was a girl surrounded by three guys who were older then her. One of them held a deadly weapon and I'm sure he would use it. The boys swore at the girl and acted as if they were going to attack her. Not on my watch. I broke from the darkness of the trees and walked between the guys._

_"Two girls vs. three guys. Seems about even" The girl had terror in her eyes and looked at me like I was insane. Heck I probably was._

_"You two grab loud mouth, I'll get our little friend" The lead one snarled, "Ella you look so scared" I stepped forward hands curled into fists._

"That is so interesting!" I slammed my fist down on my desk spinning around in my chair.

"Iggy. Stop. Annoying. Me!" I ground out threw clenched teeth. He slumped in his chair looking down at his desk.

"You know he only does that because he enjoys seeing you mad" Fang said softly from my right. I rolled my eyes as the bell rang.

"FREEDOM!" Iggy hollered jumping up fast, grabbing his books, racing for the door. Maya caught him by the shirt collar preventing him from running.

"Shut your yap and calm down. You can wait in the lunch line with all of us" She hissed. I laughed grabbing my books following them out. Fang and I shared a locker in the main hall way, which was packed.

"Why is Iggy so annoying?" I asked Fang while waiting for him to open our locker. He chuckled opening it. He shoved his books in his red back pack and stepped aside. I sighed putting my stuff in my black and purple back pack and shut the locker.

"Now let's go get some food" I said lacing our hands together. We walked down the hall and into the cafeteria. Once we got our food we sat down at the biggest table in the corner, where our little group sits.

"What's up my junkies?" Ratchet hollered sitting down next to Kate and Maya who were already here.

"Nothin much my drunkie, I mean junkie." Iggy said laughing. A round of laughs crossed our table. Ruby, Matt, And Angel came over Holden right behind them. The Middle school and high school shared not only a building but a lunch period.

"Hey Guys! There serving pot pies!" Matt said sitting down between Xavier and Fang. Ruby and Angel sat down next to Eidan and began chatting away.

"Oh and Ella guess what?" Iggy smirked at me and I sent him a death glare.

"What?" Ella asked turning her head from her conversation with Angel.

"Max is writing about the time she saved your (A word) from those boys like years ago"

"Oh I remember that day! After Max saved me we found her with a bullet in her shoulder nearly bleeding to death, then we found out her secret"

"I never did ask what you were thinking that day" I asked looking over at her, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I had hit my head or something, and I had like gone insane"

"Well thanks Ella I really feel loved."

"Well it was just a normal day then a kid with wings shows up at your door step bleeding to death!" I laughed along with the others. We continued lunch going back and forth telling of our past. I think a shed a tear or two. The bell rang and it was time for 4th hour.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ashley POV

Sun light, I love sun light! I smiled fluttering my wings out from under my jacket. Extending them there full 18 feet in length. My black feathers shone in the afternoon light warming them all the way threw. I shook them out once more before closing them back under my coat. They weren't full closed since I didn't have to hide them here.

I sighed going back into the building towards my office where I had spent the last few days in, not leaving even once. I had to finish my project. His life still hung in the balance. So many people would be hurt, it wasn't even funny.

The disease would begin soon with in a day or so and slowly progress. First a fever, then a cold, then a lung disorder, then a nerve system failure, then there body would begin to shut down, and then death. I wouldn't be able to stop the first two symptoms in time, but they weren't serious. The third and fourth I was praying I would keep that from happening. But if I didn't get what I needed soon I would be too late.

"Ok" I mumbled to myself grabbing my eye dropped once more and filling it with the same purple liquid I had used last time. I held my breath because the smell was terrible. Slowly I let one drop go into the blood that was infected with the DNA. Nothing.

I ripped off my goggled chucking them across the room in a rage of anger. I cursed loudly slamming my fist down on the table. I took a deep breath and retrieved my goggles before returning to my work. Sometimes I just loose it

I spun in my chair to face my several sets of test tubes, each containing a chemical that was a different collar. I grabbed one test tube pouring it into another one that contained a red substance. It fizzed and bubbled. I smiled. Right as planned. Moving quickly I grabbed a test tube containing a blue liquid and poured it in. it fizzed upwards almost over flowing from the glass.

Once it settled I grabbed another eye dropper filling it with the liquid. I smiled spinning back to my microscope adding another dot of the chemical. The virus disappeared. Had I done it? Had I finally made a cure! I looked down once more only to find the virus not only back, but there were more of them. Crap.

"Ashley?" I looked up from my work pulling off my goggles. Nudge and Gazzy stood in the door way.

"What's up guys?" I said spinning my chair a bit so I was facing them. Gazzy scuffed his foot against the ground looking anywhere but at me.

"Well. Um, we were wondering if we could leave and you know, go back to the flock" I grit my teeth and forced a smile.

"Sure. You were always welcome to leave. Have fun." I spun around pulling open a drawer of my desk. I pulled out a map handing it to them.

"What's this for?"

"They all moved a ways north. This is map to get there" They smiled opening it up looking it over.

"It's about a three day journey by flight, with a few breaks here and there" Gazzy said taking a pencil off my desk and mapping out a simple route. It took them threw several towns and over the Rocky Mountains. It would take them an extra 5 days if they had gone around them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind the altitude. Its really cool flying high up.

"I've always wanted to fly over the Rocky Mountains" Nudge said excitably. "There really cool!"

"Max and I have flown over the Rockies before." I said, "It's tough, there are not a lot of places to land that are safe. Sometimes you have to fly for a straight day" Nudge frowned running a hand threw her hair.

"Don't worry Nudge, we'll make it. Thanks again for letting us help Ashley" I smiled hugging them both then pulling away and smiling.

"Anytime guys, hey when you get back there tell Iggy I miss him" They nodded swiftly heading for the door.

"Will do, see you soon I hope!" Nudge said. Then they both left there small back packs hanging on there shoulders. I smiled sitting down at my desk.

I waited a good half hour that way I knew they were outside the building before pushing a small button under my desk.

"Send out the Erasers. Take out the two that just left. No mercy"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Max POV

"Iggy look out!" Angel hollered as I tackled Iggy to the ground snatching the football from his hand.

"You're out!" Ratchet called diving over smashing Iggy into the dirt. Luckily I had rolled over just in time not to get hit. Iggy's breath left him fast as he struggled to shove Ratchet off him.

"Yo lard butt! Get off me!" Iggy choked out. Ratchet gave a hoot of a laugh and got up holding out his hand to Iggy. He rolled over on his back and took the hand pulling him up.

"Now I know why Fang didn't want to play football with us" Kate said walking over dusting dirt off her jeans. I looked around. I could have sworn Fang was out here playing football with us, but I guess he wasn't.

"Why isn't he out here?" I asked, "He loves football!" Iggy shrugged leaning against me. I stepped aside making him land on the ground. He stood back up laughing.

"He said he wasn't feeling well Max" Ratchet said grabbing his hat from the side lines. He dusted it off before putting it on his head, backwards. I shook my head walking back towards the house and inside.

Fang was on the couch lying on his back, which was unusual, his eyes closed, hands folded over his chest. My mom was kneeling back him a hand on his forehead.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked making my mom jump. I guess she hadn't heard me come in. She sighed standing up.

"Nothing Major sweetie, just a small fever" she said smiling then going upstairs, probably for some medicine. I walked over sitting on the ground by Fang.

"How ya feel Fang?" I asked taking his hand softly. His eyes fluttered open, and he turned his head to look at me.

"I'm Fine Max, Just a small fever" He said giving me one of his half smiles. "Just need some rest" I sighed brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Alright Fang, you rest. I hope you feel better soon" I kissed his forehead and stood up. I trudged up stairs and into my room shutting the door. I locked it and changed out of my mud covered clothes. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt that said 'If you're a bird fly! If not well keep trying' and one of Fang's black hoodie's. I laid down on the king size bed Fang and I shared. This entire room we shared. Rolling over I snuggled down into the sheets closing my eyes drifting off.

"Max! Max! Open up! It's time for Dinner!" I groaned opening my eyes and sitting up. Once more I heard banging on my door.

"I'm up! I'm up! Don't have a nervous break down" I shouted getting up. I opened my door to see Angel standing there arms crossed.

"Come on! Iggy made pot roast!" She squealed grabbing my arm, dragging me down to the kitchen. Everyone was gathered at our large dining room table. I sighed and sat down between Fang and an open seat which I assumed was for Iggy. I was right, because he sat down there.

Soon everyone began digging in, everyone except Fang. He just picked around the food on his plate with a fork. He really didn't feel good I guess.

Suddenly I froze almost dropping my fork. Angel had said one of us was sick and dieing. Fang was the only one sick, he was dieing!

"Max? Hun are you ok?" I shook my head looking back at everyone. My mom was the one that had spoken.

"Um Yeah I'm fine" I said continuing to eat. Everyone gave me a quick look and returned to there food.

(_Italics=Max _**Bold= Angel)**

_Angel? Can you hear me?_

**Yeah I Can, What's wrong? Why'd you freeze up?**

_What you said earlier today, about someone was dieing. Is it Fang?_

**Well Max I really don't know…..**

_Angel you have to tell me!_

_Angel? Angel? ANGEL!_

I didn't get a reply back from her. This got me mad. I got to my feet giving Angel a scowl.

"Angel. Can I speak to you upstairs? Now" This was more of a demand then a question. She slumped in her chair shaking her head.

"I want to finish my roast before it gets cold" She retorted trying to give me bambi eyes. I was not falling for that this time.

"You can warm it up in this new thing it's called a microwave!" I walked over to her grabbing her by her upper arm yanking her out of the chair and dragging her upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fang POV

"Whoa I've never seen Max act like with anyone in the flock…." Iggy said after we heard Max's bedroom door slam shut. I shrugged and picked around the food on my plate.

"They were talking threw there minds." Ruby exclaimed taking a bite of roast, "They were arguing over something to do with Fang" I shrugged wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Dude you ok? You keep wiping your forehead like your sweating but your not" Xavier asked giving me a look. I nodded.

"Yeah, It's just warm in here I guess" I shrugged coughing a bit into my elbow. I felt kind of sick. Like I did last time I had a cold. That was what years ago. I haven't been sick in a while.

"You don't look good you sure your ok?"

"Yes Iggy I'm fine, I just think I'm gonna go lye on the couch" I got up and put my plate in the sink. Then I walked into the living room and lay down on the couch. My stomach turned as I laid down making me feel sick again. I rolled slightly onto my side so I was facing the couch and closed my eyes. Soon I drifted off for a nap.

_"Make sure he doesn't get into any of that stuff Jeb!" A 1 and a half year old Fang looked up from the floor of the cell he was in. He wasn't alone; he was with a girl around his age and a boy that was his age as well._

_"Don't worry He's not going to get into anything that he isn't supposing to right Fang?" The young Fang smiled a toothless grin and continued playing with his blocks. _

_Jeb knelt by the small boy taking his arm. He injected him with a chemical and stood back smiling._

_"This chemical will make you who you are Fang. Strong, Smart, Leaderly, and brave" Jeb stated "This will be useful in a few years my boy, you wont live for long. Just til you turn 17 then your time will be done"_

_Young Fang didn't know what he meant and let it go. But what he did realize is that he was only one injected. Not Max or Iggy._

I shot up into a sitting position fast breathing heavily. Everyone in the room turned to look at me. That wasn't a dream I had just had. That was a memory from the past, from when I was younger.

"Fang what's wrong? You're as pale as a ghost!" Ratchet asked leaning forward in the rocking chair.

"Yeah, But I need to talk to Max Imminently" I got up quickly and walked upstairs ignoring the turning feeling I had in my stomach. I knocked on Max's door although I don't think she heard me threw her yelling.

"How could you be so stupid Angel?" She shouted her voice full of venom "You've known about this for years and you never told me! He could die for all we know and you didn't bother to tell me!"

"I-I'm Sorry Max! I meant to tell you but when I found out I was only 2 and didn't remember much! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry!" I knocked on the door again this time louder. The door was yanked open by Max.

"What Fang? I'm a little busy right now" She hissed.

"I know what your talking about and I need to talk to you both" She sighed and let me in the room.

"Alright tell us what you know Fang"

"Well, I know that when I was 1 Jeb injected me with a special kind of chemical that was suppose to make me smarter, stronger, braver, and more leader like. But there was a side effect to it. It shortens my life by so much. If there is no cure then I'll be dieing by time by 17th birthday comes around. That's in 2 weeks. I know there's supposed to be several symptoms before I actually die and I think I'm starting them. The Fever is stage one and I think I might be getting a cold as well. That seems like that's symptom number two,"

They looked at me shocked. Heck I was shocked to, that was the longest sentence I've ever said! But that's not important right now. I could be dieing. This disease could be the end of me.

"We'll find you a cure Fang. Don't worry your not going to die on us now" Max said patting my knee. I slid an arm around her shoulders setting my head on hers.

"I know Max. We'll find a cure, and I know just who to get it from"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nudge POV

I rolled over opening my eyes to see nothing but Darkness all around me, perfect timing. Gazzy and I had agreed to fly at night so we don't risk being spotted or anything. I sat up and yawned stretching my arms out. I leaned over shaking Gazzy lightly.

"Gazzy Wake up. Its night time we need to get moving" He rolled over on his back and sat up.

"Alright, all our stuff packed up?" He mumbled sleepily rubbing his eyes with his fists. I nodded getting to my feet grabbing my bag. He stood up grabbing his bag and kicking some sand over the hot coals which remained from our fire last night.

It wasn't long before we were thousands of feet in the air soaring a good 150 mph. I couldn't wait til we got to see the flock again! I missed them so much. It's been 4 months since we've seen or even heard from them.

"Hey Nudge check out what I grabbed?" I angled my wings downward to fly down next to him.

"What's that?" I asked as he pulled a test tube out of his pocket. It was filled with a dark purple liquid that looked terrible.

"It's a cure for Fang's disease, I found it in Ashley's little lab thing" He smiled shoving it back in his pocket. "We can cure Fang and save him"

"Are you sure she finished it? You know she said she was still working on it and all. IF it's not finished couldn't it hurt Fang even more? It could possibly kill him right away or make it even worse! Gazzy were you even thinking about that when you grabbed that thing! It might not even be the thing you think it is! It could be a poison or som-"

"Nudge! Be Quiet! I hear something" I snapped my mouth shut listening carefully. I could hear the flap of wings. But it wasn't mine or Gazzy's. I twisted around only to be greeted by a hairy fist right to the face. I flew back dropping a few feet down.

I circled back up launching a round house kick to the head of the eraser. Then I flipped over his gripping his neck snapping it quick with a move Ashley had taught us.

"Nudge behind you!" I spun around and ducked just as a fist launched out towards me. It hit right where my head had once been. I kicked him below the belt and then again in the stomach. He curled over gripping his stomach dropping fast since he forgot to flap.

"Don't loose the vial!" I shouted towards Gazzy who was in tight hand to hand combat with two erasers. This was the time I wished he had a bomb on his. But for once in his life time he didn't.

A scream passed my lips as the bone in my arm was snapped. I struggled against the grip of the big head eraser. He growled and hissed grabbing my other wrist snapping it. I screamed again as the pain coursed threw my arm. Then I was let free. I looked over my shoulder to see Gazzy snap the neck of the last eraser. He was barely air born. His right arm hung limply by his side and his leg was twisted at an off angle. He had a black eyes and a split lip, his nose might even be broken.

"Y-You ok Nudge?" He stuttered flying over the best he could. His right wing was missing a few feathers and looked like it had been bent.

"I'm ok, we should land. There's a clearing not to far from here, were almost to there new house" I flapped my wings and lowered myself towards the ground. Once my feet hit the ground I collapsed. I hadn't realized my ankle was broken on my right foot. I got to my feet shakily and went to Gazzy who was just landing and helped him start walking.

"According to the map there house should be up ahead" he mumbled his voice thick with blood.

"I know Gazzy were almost there, just hang in there" He broke down coughing and hacking.

"Gazzy!" I lowered him down so he was on the ground. He gripped his stomach tightly coughing up blood.

"G-Go Get Max and the others, I'll be ok"

"B-But Gazzy….

"GO!" With that I turned taking off into the woods despite the fact that my ankle was killing me and started towards the house that wasn't very far. God I hope Max and the flock can help us.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nudge POV

I walked into the clearing where three largest houses were at. I could see some of the boys of the flock playing football in the yard. None of them would hear me from this distance except one person.

"Iggy!" I hollered as my legs finally gave up and I collapsed into the dirt. I could see Iggy faintly look up then take off running in my direction. The last thing I remember was being picked up familiar hands then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a room that I didn't recognize, but I was surrounded by people I knew. Max and Fang were in the door way obviously arguing by the way there hands were moving. Iggy and Ratchet were sitting on one of the couches there eyes fixed on me.

"Max, She's awake" Max twisted her head towards Iggy with a scowl. She glared at Fang once before walking over kneeling by me. Her eyes were stone cold and furious.

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" She hissed. I slowly sat up rubbing my hurt arm meeting Max's eyes.

"We came back because we want to be in the flock again. We only left because Ashley needed our help with something; she knows how to cure Fang that's why she left. She sent us with an antidote"

"What do you mean by WE? Who else is with you?"

"Gazzy was….Oh my god! I nearly forgot he's in the clearing about a mile from here! We have to help him!" I hurriedly tried to get up but was gingerly pushed back down by Max's hand.

"You aren't moving. I'll send the boys out after Gazzy." She turned looking at the group "Fang, Iggy, Xavier, Ratchet, and Holden you 5 are going out after him. Kate, Star, and Maya you guys are helping me get the little room ready for Gazzy. If he couldn't crawl back here like Nudge did he's pretty bad."

"What can I do Max?" Angel asked looking from Max to me.

"Search Nudge's mind, find out if she is lying" Angel nodded sitting down on the floor by the couch. I sighed sitting up weakly as everyone fled the room.

"Angel. I'm not lying about what I said. Ashley gave us an antidote for Fang Gazzy has it with him. We know Fang's really sick. He shouldn't have even gone out after Gazzy. He should be resting! This disease could ki-"

"Nudge. Relax. Of course I trust you. You're my best friend; I knew you guys wouldn't betray us at all. I knew you to left for a good reason"

"So you forgive us? For going to the school" She nodded giving me a light hug so not to hurt me. Thank god someone trusted me.

Fang POV

The guys and I hiked threw the woods in the way Nudge had come from two hours ago. I could see a small trail of blood lined threw the grass from where Nudge had been walking. Suddenly the trail of blood got darker and heavier then we were face to face with a moving bloody body. It was Gazzy.

His head was looking down and blood was dripping out of his mouth. He was extremely pale and was limping. Plus he was shaking.

"Gazzy" Iggy said nudging him lightly. He stumbled looking up at us; his eyes were blood shot and looked terrible. I caught his upper arm as he almost fell.

"He's in no condition to walk. Iggy grab one arm Ratchet get the other" I ordered coughing lightly. Iggy grabbed Gazzy under one arm Ratchet getting the other one. I walked behind them Holden and Xavier up front.

While we were walking I started thinking about what Nudge had said, the cure. If it really existed I could finally be cured. I wouldn't have to die.

We came up to the house bringing Gazzy inside up to the small room. Nudge sprang off the couch stumbling upstairs to find him. Holden grabbed her under her arms. He helped her up to the room and to his bedside.

Gazzy looked terrible, he was all bloody and I swear one of his legs were broken. was patching up his leg. He looked terrible. Who could have done something like this?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ashley POV

I slid back into my lab and sat down in my swivel chair, time to get back to work. Now where on earth is that test tube with the chemical that enhances the disease? I looked at all my test tubes. Where was the purple one?

Suddenly it dawned on me. Gazzy and Nudge were the only two that had been in my lab. They were gonna take it back to the flock and give it to Fang! I shot up out of my seat in furry of panic.

"Ark! Pack some bags! We need to get moving fast!" I hollered not caring who else in the building heard. He emerged into the room, but with no bags in his hands.

"Ark! Your moron! I said pack bags! We need to get going!" He shook his head stepping away from the door.

"Ark….What are you-?" Next thing I knew I heard a gun shot and was on the ground, my stomach in a huge amount of pain. I looked up threw my hair trying to stand, only to have a boot pressed down into my back. Another boot slammed my head down and I was out cold.

I groggily opened my eyes finding myself in nothing more then a pure white room. There were chains around my wrists and ankles that kept me pinned to a wall. I couldn't remember what had happened. Last I remember was I was in my office yelling at Ark. Then nothing.

The door to the cell came flying open, and three people came in dark hoods over there heads. Two were tall about my height the other one a little shorter. The smallest one took off his hood, and I would have gasped it was throat wasn't so dry. It was Gazzy, but his face was incredibly burnt up and scarred. One of the other two removed there hood. It was Iggy his face the exact same way. Then the most shocking one of all. The third one was me.

"Who are you?" I demanded struggling to break free of the chains. She smiled a fake hurt smile.

"Oh it hurts that you don't remember me! Considering you threw me threw a window" Then it dawned on me. All those months ago when I had first met the flock they had been kidnapped. The School has made clones of the three of us and here they were.

"You, I thought I got rid of you!" I hissed the best I could, "What do you want?"

"To keep you from saving Fang, he's gonna die a slow a painful death and no one can help him. Those little friends of yours are taking him the chemical to multiply his disease. After he drinks it he'll die with in four days. There's nothing you can do you about it Clone"

"You're the clone here! You're a Clone of a Clone so ha!" Her arm launched out smacking me hard across the face. I winced my cheek stinging from the hit.

"You are worthless. I can't wait to see you get exterminated." I growled struggling against the chains as her arm came out hitting my again. Then she turned storming out of the room the others following her. I leaned my head against the cold wall and tried forcing myself off of it. The cuffs on my wrist and ankles shocked me making me wince. I let my head drop down eyes closed.

I opened them slowly still shaking from the shock. On the ground below me was a single black feather from my wings. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes imagining home. To be with Max and Iggy, to see Matt and Ruby again. I focused all my remaining energy making a strong wind current rip threw the air picking up the feather sending it threw the bar window that was at the corner of my cell.

"Go" I whispered, "Find the others" I let my head fall all my energy finally gone. My eyes fluttered open but shut once more as I passed out.

_"Fang!" Max called as Fang collapsed to the ground in the yard his hand pressed to his throat. Max went running out the back door kneeling beside Fang rolling him to his back. Fang gasped and shook unable to take in air._

_Suddenly I felt as thought I was right beside them but they couldn't see me. I knelt by him placing a hand over his mouth focusing this new found energy of mine. He stopped coughing breathing softly closing his eyes._

_"Fang?" Max whispered brushing his hair from out of his eyes. They reopened and looked almost normal. His hand went to his neck and looked in my direction expecting to see something only to see nothing. I was gone._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Max POV

"I don't understand" I continued pacing while those words passed my lips every few seconds. The flock, gang, and team lay- You know what. I'm calling them all the flock ok? This is getting irritating.

The Flock lay cushioned around the room Gazzy was resting in. I paced the floor again before Iggy grabbed my arm saying I should sit down. I did.

"Fang? What do you think you saw?" I asked twisting my head to look at him. He was sitting on the little window ceil couch with Matt. He lifted his head up and looked at me.

"Honestly, I thought I saw Ashley. But the minute I reached out for her she disappeared" I winced at his words and Angel jumped up to her feet.

"That's exactly what happened to me and Max!" She gasped, "One night when Gazzy and Nudge were still gone I had a nightmare so I asked Max to come in. I talked to her about how much I missed them then bam! They were standing by the window, but Max couldn't see them"

"You mean that was real?" Nudge asked eyes wide, "We both were actually there. Like not really there but still. We went to bed one night and both of us suddenly felt like we were there! We woke up when you tried to hug us"

"I Don't Understand…" I said for the fourth time today.

"Nudge" Gazzy croaked trying to sit up. Iggy and Xavier helped him into a sitting position forcing him to drink a glass of water. Once he was finished he looked at her.

"When we were still there they mentioned a project about a mental teleportation. Not like with your body but with your mind. Its something about teleporting into a spiritual form"

"Like a ghost?" Ruby asked a bit frightened.

"No. Not as a ghost. Some people can see you others cant. I think it was if you really believed one of us was coming back you would have seen us. That means Angel believed. Max didn't"

"Wouldn't that mean Fang believed Ashley was going to come back?" All eyes flipped on Fang and I stood up arms crossed.

"Well?"

"Yes. I did believe she was going to come back. Not because of anything she did, because of this." He reached into his jacket pulling out a small piece of paper and a single black feather.

"I found the feather in my room earlier before I went outside. The paper is something I saw in my dream last night. It wasn't like a normal dream it was words." I grabbed the paper and began to read.

_Eyes watching always_

_Shadows in Shadows they wait_

_A Black feather falls_

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked Fang who shrugged and motioned for me to keep reading.

_Shadows in Shadows_

_He watches threw Dreams_

_Wings Black as Night_

_Body Strong as Stone_

_Done waiting_

_Hear the Ravens Call._

"Its poetry. There suppose to talk of a dark leader that is suppose to rise again. Let me read the last one" I handed the paper to Iggy and listened as he read.

_Ancient one sleeping_

_Waiting to Arise_

_When Earth's power bleeds sacred Red_

_The Mark Strikes true_

_Queen Tsi Squili will devise._

_He shall be washed from his eternal bed_

_Throught the hands of the dead he is free_

_Terrible Beauty  
Most outrageous sight_

_Ruled again they shall be._

_Woman shall kneel to his dark might._

_Kalonas song sounds sweet_

_As we slaughter with a cold heart_

"So there's going to be some evil power rising up from the dead?" Ratchet asked raising an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"I think it means there's a new power we have to face." I said standing "And this one seems tough"

**A/N I do not own those poems they are from the book series The House Of Night**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Iggy POV

I lay back in my bed the black feather Fang had found, in my hand. I swirled it between my fingers watching it move. There was no mistake. This was Ashley's feather. Her feathers always had a different thickness that no one else's had. I rolled over on my side setting the feather on my pillow and closing my eyes. Maybe if I tried hard enough I could help her in some way….

Ashley POV

Ever woke up in a dog crate feeling like you couldn't move? Well I have. At least twenty times. The cool cage floor felt nice against my burnt up arms from the cuffs that shocked me. They had been testing on since that stupid clone of mine knocked me out in the cell. Right now they were trying to get another blood sample from me.

I didn't have the energy to fight. When they opened the cage and grabbed my hand I didn't even flinch. The needle slid into the back of my hand and the needle filled with blood. This one scientist I had gotten to really know and start to like. He glanced around before sliding in a few granola bars, then shutting the cage door and leaving. I slowly unwrapped them eating them savoring the taste. I tossed the wrappers on the floor and set my head in the crook of my arm.

"Get that beast out of her cage! I want her running threw Maze's one after another!" a voice hissed. The door to my cage was yanked open and two hands grabbed my throwing me to the floor. I didn't try to fight instead I covered my head with my arms as they kicked at me trying to get me up.

I was pulled to my feet staggering as they forced me to stand. I was placed at the front of a maze a shock collar around my neck. I took off in a staggered run only to collapse several steps later. The thing shocked me leaving burn marks on my neck.

It shocked me again and again. Then a big hairy eraser came charging at me grabbing me and throwing me into the wall. I let out a pain filled scream and dropped to the ground. I shook as the collar continued to shock me. Where was help when you needed it?

There was a small breeze coiling around me. It felt warm like the fire I had taught Iggy and Gazzy to use. I felt it warm me from the inside out feeling like someone was hear with me. My eyes snapped open and I looked around. No one but the eraser that had some how been thrown back a few feet and was getting up.

The feeling felt warm, like being back in Iggy's arms again. It almost felt like he was here right behind me coaxing me to keep going and not to give up. That there was still a family out there that wanted me to come back.

Then it was gone. There was a chill that spun threw me now but I kept that feeling inside me. Of the warming flame. I shot to my feet and took off in a full forced run. Jumping mid-step I landed on top of one of the walls. My wings were out in a second and I was air born. My collar shocked me causing me to loose focus for no more then a second. Then I was flying towards the large glass window at the top of the walls. I crashed threw it, glass cutting up my shoulder, chest, leg and part of my neck. Blood now covered most of me as I took off into the night.

I flew and flew til I collapsed to the ground unable to move again. I had yanked off the collar some time ago and now shook with pain. The scent of my blood filled the air as I managed to crawl to a bush and lean against it. I closed my eyes leaning my head back into the bush trying to rest.

"Hey Kid you ok?" My eyes shot open and I stood up only to grab onto a nearby tree for balance. In front of me stood a man and woman, both maybe 40 years old. The man held a hunting rifle and both were dressed in camouflaged.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" I said shakily gripping the tree for support. There was no way on earth I was ok. You could see the blood soaking threw my shirt and the bottom half my jeans were ripped and covered in blood as well. My left leg I felt as thought was impossible to move.

"You don't look ok. What happened?" The woman asked stepping forward.

"Nothing. Just a little accident that's all" They didn't believe me "I Ran into a bear and barely made it out" There faces grew worried and shocked.

"Then you must let us help. These are our hunting lands. Come with us to our cabin and we'll fix you up" I hesitated but nodding slowly stepping forward. I pressed my wings tight against my back hoping to keep them hidden. The woman stepped forward placing a hand under my elbow to keep me steady.

We walked for 10 minutes in silence til we came up to a nice looking cabin. They helped me inside and I sat down at there table. This cabin was cozy and built for two or three people. I was proven wrong when three other people came rising downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Max POV

I looked down at the History Textbook in front of me, while the teacher lectured on about the civil war. I glanced at the notebook next to it and started righting down some boring facts I would probably never need to know in life. I teacher turned her back to the class writing a time line on the board.

I glanced at her once more then down at my phone under my desk. Fang had stayed home from school today with a 103 temperature. He had been coughing and sneezing all night. It sucks that I share a room with that boy. Last night I had went and slept in Iggy's room. He was happy to let me sleep in his bed and take the floor. Were not aloud to sleep in the living room.

(**Bold=Fang, **_Italics= Max)_

_Hey Are you feeling ok?_

**Stomach hurts but I'll be ok**

_Are you sure? I mean we could come home..._

**No you guys stay there. Your in fourth hour it's almost time for you to go home just stay at school.**

_*Sighs* Fine. How are Gazzy and Nudge?_

**Gazzy is asleep Nudge is reading in the living room. **

_Alright, if anything happens text me ok? I got to finish a report due next hour_

**Alright Love you**

_Love you too_

I sighed and shoved my phone back in my pocket. I glanced up at the clock. Great 10 minutes before Language Arts and I still don't have that paper written. I quietly shut my text book and notebook putting them under my desk then getting out the stupid report I've been working on. It wasn't exactly how I met Ella. But ive got to change some details around.

_One day I was walking threw the rain when I met someone I knew I would be friends with forever. It started off differently then planned. I was 14 and things were about to change._

_I walked threw the woods towards the sound of the commotion. There in a small clearing was a girl surrounded by three guys who were older then her. One of them held a deadly weapon and I'm sure he would use it. The boys swore at the girl and acted as if they were going to attack her. Not on my watch. I broke from the darkness of the trees and walked between the guys._

_"Two girls vs. three guys. Seems about even" The girl had terror in her eyes and looked at me like I was insane. Heck I probably was._

_"You two grab loud mouth, I'll get our little friend" The lead one snarled, "Ella you look so scared" I stepped forward hands curled into fists. The tallest one lunged for me but I swept my foot out kicking him hard in the chest. A simple kick that would knock the breath out of Nick broke one of his ribs. I twisted my head around to look at the girl named Ella._

_"Don't just stand there! Run! Get out of here! Hurry!" She blinked at me and took off running. I twisted back around to meet a fist hit my stomach. I didn't even wince. I launched my fist out connecting with this ones nose. Then turned and took off into the woods._

_"Get her!" One of them hollered right as the bark of a tree splintered by my head! They had a gun? Why did those idiots have a gun? I shook my head and turned running threw woods ducking under branches. Weeds smacked across my face as I ran. _

_Suddenly my foot snagged on a root and I stumbled forward. I slammed into the ground only to roll over the edge of a hill. I rolled smashing threw each branch in my path. When I rolled to a stop my arms were scraped up and bleeding. I got to my feet and kept moving knowing they were still behind me._

_BAM! The sound of a gun shot rang out threw the air as I huge amount of pain slammed threw my shoulder. I gasped falling to the ground tearing flooding my eyes._

Alright, I know I didn't cry at this moment. But they'd wonder if I hadn't cried when I'd been shot. Most normal people would cry after being shot so eh.

_It took a minute but I stumbled to my feet and kept going._

_Rain poured down on me. I hadn't heard the three with the gun in a while so I assumed they went home. My shoulder was killing me and I felt like I couldn't walk anymore. I could see a faint light up ahead and hoped it was a house. I trudged threw the dirt up to the edge of the woods. I could see that Ella girl standing on the porch of a house an umbrella over her head. I moved forward._

_"Ella?" Her head shot up and she looked around. Her eyes scanned the tree line once, then again a bit slower. They stopped right on me._

_"Who's out there?" She called out squinting to see me._

_"It's me, the girl from before" My voice cracked mid-sentence._

_"Thank you for helping me. Are you ok?" As much as I wanted to turn and run off, I didn't. I had to admit I needed help. _

_"Yeah I guess. I mean uh One of them clipped me with a shot…" She gasped her hand covering her mouth._

_"Why didn't you go the hospital? Oh come in come in!" She motioned me but I didn't move "Can you walk?" I nodded as I entered there home unaware of what might happen._

The bell rang right as I finished my essay. I jumped up out of my seat and gathered my books in my arms. Then proceeded to leave the room and cross the school to where my Language Arts class was.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ashley POV

Three children no older then 10 came racing downstairs. Each one older then the last. The two youngest immediately clung to the women's leg who I assumed was there mother. The oldest locked eyes on me as soon as she saw me.

"Here keep this pressed against your shoulder" The man pressed a wet rag into my hand and I raised it to my shoulder pressing it to the bleeding wound. He grabbed a first aid kit from one of the cupboards and carefully set it on the table opening it up. There was everything from Band- aids to stitches. And trust me I was going to need both.

"Riley? Get some water from the well out back and get it boiling" The oldest child who's name was Riley peeled her eyes away from me to look at her dad. She nodded grabbing a bucket from by the door and walked outside.

The woman had left the room but now came back with some towels and a wash cloth. She set them on the table in a pile then pulled a chair up to sit by me.

"We haven't properly met. My names Samantha, that's my Husband Nicholas and our kids Riley, Lucas and Fang" I flinched at the last name.

"I'm Ashley. Ashley Ride" I said my eyes locked on the little boy named Fang. He had light brown hair and seemed to be more focused on his identical twin brother Lucas who had some kind of coloring book. They were no older then 6.

"How bad are you hurt?" Samantha asked. I bit my lip the pain in my back was killing me, but I couldn't let them see my wings. They might expose who I am. I'm not like Max I don't give it to normal people for help.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises, and I think my leg might be broke" I said motioning down to my left leg that was bent at an awkward angle. She frowned and nodded in agreement.

"I think we can put together a splint for it and get you headed on your way" Nicholas said pulling several items from his medical bag. He knelt in front of my and carefully twisted my leg back into place. I sucked in a deep breath clenching my fists at the pain. I had felt worse pain in my life time, but this, this hurt badly.

"Just hold on. It won't hurt for very long" He said soothingly as he wrapped my leg into a cast. It felt like cement was wrapped around my ankle.

"I thought it was just going to be a splint?" I asked digging my nails into the table.

"That was til I realized how badly you were hurt" he explained finishing wrapping my leg up. That one girl, Riley, came over with a bowl of hot water and set it on the table. Samantha dabbed a rag in the water and started wiping off my cuts putting disinfectant on them. I'm almost fixed up.

Fang POV

I laid groggily out on the couch my left arm hanging off the edge my other arm tucked beside me on the couch. I felt like death with my extremely pale skin, circles around my eyes, and my blood shot eyes.

"Fang?" I opened my eyes groggily to see Nudge standing there holding something small in her hand. I moved weakly into a sitting position.

"What Nudge?" She held out her hand palm side up a small test tube in her hand. It was filled with this weird purple liquid.

"This is something Ashley was working on for you. She said it was a cure for your disease" I grasped the bottle in my hands and looked at it carefully. Then I popped the cork off the top and downed the bottle. It was flavorless but was thick and made me gag a bit. Nudge went and grabbed me a bottle of water and I downed that easily. I actually started to feel better….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Max POV

I was in front of the class in my 5th hour reading my report I had written. When all of a sudden my phone went off, I instantly recognized it as Iggy's ring tone. The song 'I'm sexy and I know it'. That's when I knew something was wrong. I flicked my eyes to the back row where Iggy was sitting. He mouthed 'Nudge has my phone'. My eyes turned panicked as the teacher walked up to me and asked for my phone.

I ripped it from my pocket and turned it off handing it to her, returning to my seat. The minute the teachers back was turned I leaned over towards Maya.

"Maya Let me see your phone" I whispered. She pulled it from her pocket and pressed it into my hand. I hid it under my desk and quickly sent a text to Iggy's phone.

_It's Max, What's wrong? _Instantly I felt panicked when I didn't get a text back. My hand shot up like a rocket and the teacher called on me.

"May I use the restroom" she nodded handing me a pass on my way out the door. I shut the door and raced down the hall to the girls' restroom. Once I was inside I shut the bathroom door and locked it. Then I whipped out my phone quickly clicking number 3 on Maya's speed dial.

"Max?" Nudge's voice came threw the phone after one ring.

"Yes it's me. What's going on Nudge?"

"Fang needs you here right now, everyone needs to be here, he says he can't move and it hurts to breath" I paced the room my breathing becoming ragged and uneven as I panicked even more.

"I'm on my way Nudge. Pour cold water on his face. Keep him conscious at all cost" I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket. I then exited the restroom while sending out a text to everyone on Maya's contact list saying.

**_This is Max. Got my phone taken away, It's an emergency everyone get home NOW!_**

I quickly got back several replies.

**_On the Way – Xavier_**

**_Got it- Kate_**

**_OK Max- Angel_**

**_Rollin there- Ratchet_**

**_K- Eidan_**

**_Starfish out! -Holden_**

**_Headed there now, Ruby's with me- Matt_**

**_Already there- Star_**

Ok. I've heard from everyone but Iggy and Maya. There still in class that I need to find a way out of. I shoved the phone in my pocket and took off back to class. Instead of walking back inside I peeked my head into the window and luckily caught Iggy's eye. I nodded and motioned him to come. He being smart brought Maya along.

"What's wrong Max?" Iggy asked when he was out in the hall. I shook my head grabbing my books from him.

"Something's going on with Fang, Nudge said it's important and for us to get home" I said as we came to mine and Fang's locker. There lockers were across the hall from mine. I shoved my books in my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I shut my locker then all three of us took off down the hall towards the front doors. No one even bothered looking up at us since Ride kids leave the building pretty much when ever we want.

"How bad is he?" Maya asked once we were air born.

"Very bad" I answered as we landed in the front yard. I raced inside and dropped my bag on the couch. Weirdly Fang wasn't in the living room where he said he was. I raced upstairs to our room only to find nothing.

Same with the other bed rooms, where could he be? I approached the last bed room the one no one had touched since she left. Ashley's room. I edged open the door and Inside was not only Fang.

"Why are you all in here?" I asked as I entered. Right then I froze in my place. With her back to me leaning over a small desk was someone I never thought I would see again. She turned to face me and smiled.

"Hello Max. It's good to see you again"

"I'm sorry to say the feeling isn't mutual Ashley"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ashley POV

"So you said it was a bear?" Samantha asked an eyebrow raised. I slowly nodded she simply laughed.

"Honey you don't have to hide anything from us. Were like you" I bit my lip not sure if they were telling the truth.

"We've helped hundreds of mutants escape and get patched up. We've seen kids with Wings, Tails, Spots, Lizard skin, etc… we just want to help" I felt a small amount of trust in them and couldn't find any evil in there minds so I slowly extended my wings. My left one was bent at an awkward angle.

Nicholas who I have began calling Nick walked up behind me and bent my wing back into place. I cried out feeling a sharp pain rip threw me making my back stiffen up.

"Sorry had to get it back into place" He mumbled pushing the wing against my back with my other one. I bandage went over my wings and around my chest and stomach. That was the best way to fix a broken wing.

"So where are you headed?" Riley asked from across the table. I turned my head to look at her while I spoke.

"A little ways North, I need to get something to a friend of mine. Without it he could die" I answered. I suddenly began to wonder if Fang was even still alive. If Gazzy and Nudge had given him the medicine he would die with in two days. If not he had at least 1 week.

"How many of you are there?" I counted mentally. 6 in Max's flock, 5 in Fang's and 5 in mine.

"Sixteen, Seventeen including me" Her eyes widened.

"Wow that's a lot of mutants" She said amazed. I nodded softly taking deep even breaths wincing.

"Why don't you rest up before you head out" Samantha suggested. I nodded and she led me down the hall to a small bedroom. It was nothing but a bed and a small dresser. I thanked her once more and climbed into the bed passing out the minute I hit the pillow.

Max POV

I stared back at the one I use to call a sister and glared. She strolled over to me her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Helping to save your boyfriends life while you were out there playing normal kid" She snapped back at me without a second thought. Fang had insisted that I didn't stay home with him and that I go to school with the rest of the group. Once more I looked at her and shook my head.

"Fine Whatever, can you save him?" I asked hoping she could and would. She turned away from me and walked back over to Fang moving the cold rag off his forehead. He was deathly pale and looked too weak to move. I had seen Fang at times when he looked the worse but right know I swear he looked terrible.

"Possibly, looks like you bone heads didn't give him the antidote" She said turning her head to glare at Gasman and Nudge. "You grabbed the multiplying formula which enhances the disease instead of destroying it! Because of you Fang could die soon!" Nudge looked at the floor and Gasman kept his eyes on the wall.

"You gave him an enhancer?" I said walking forward, "If he dies you're so gonna get it!" she stepped back so she was leaning against the wall.

"I-I didn't mean to, we saw it in Ashley's lab and it was by some papers about the cure, I thought she had found it." Nudge stuttered her arms shaking lightly.

"Don't be mad at Nudge" Gazzy said, "I grabbed it from Ashley's lab, I didn't read the papers, I was the one who told Nudge to give him the formula. If he dies well then you can kill me too" Every head in the room turned towards him. He had only recently had the strength to walk and talk. Now he was acting like some big shot.

"It's both of your faults! If you wouldn't have left 4 months ago then we -"

"That's enough! All three of you! Can't you go two minutes without arguing? I need to focus on fixing Fang. So if you would both so kindly…Shut up!" I bit my lip to keep from yelling back at her and crossed my arms. I leaned against the closed door as she turned away from me going back to looking threw her bag.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Iggy asked about an hour later. Ashley glanced up at him and shook her head shining the small flashlight down Fang's throat.

"I know how to fix him now, but I need you all to run into town to get them." She said standing up straight, "I need some smudged mage sticks, some neurotoxins, five or six clean needles, and a few scented candles, this room smells" I rolled my eyes.

"Smudge mage sticks?" Xavier asked an eyebrow rose, "We calling the dead or something?" A few laughs were heard around the room.

"No moron it's to help clear the medicine out of his system then I can finish the cure" She said glaring daggers at Xavier. He slumped back in his chair by Eidan.

"So after we get all that Fang will be ok?" she nodded, "Alright, then let's go guys. The sooner we get back the sooner we'll have a well Fang again" I said herding everyone out the door. We needed to hurry if we wanted to save Fang.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Fang POV

I starred up at the ceiling as the others left. Once the door was closed I turned to glare at Ashley. She simply smiled and shook her head.

"I know what you are" I said roughly, "You're not Ashley, you may have the others fooled but you haven't fooled me" she sighed as she pulled out a small needle.

"Why don't you just take a nap?" I tried to move but was too weak. I winced as the needle pierced my skin. I felt the medicine course its way threw my veins. My eye lids felt heavy and soon they closed.

_I was standing alone in a dark field the wind blowing all around me. I can feel it whispering to me._

**_The Red one steps into the light_**

**_Girded loins for her part in _**

**_The Apocalyptic fight._**

**_Darkness hides in different forms_**

**_See beyond shapes, colors, lies_**

**_And the emotional storm_**

**_Ally with her; pay your heart_**

**_Though I trust cannot be given_**

**_Unless the darkness you part_**

**_See with the soul and not your eyes_**

**_Because to dance with beasts you_**

**_Must penetrate there disguise_**

_The wind dropped me and I fell to my knees coughing hard. What did It mean? I'm supposed to be allies with the enemy? No way!_

**_See with the soul…_**

_See with the soul? What's that suppose to mean?_

**_Not your eyes…_**

_Everything began to blur again.._

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. My forehead was covered in sweat and my arms were shaking. Ashley's clone sat across the room staring at me intently.

"You know you talk in your sleep right?" I glared across the room at her.

"So? You won't know what any of it means" I snapped back at her. She sighed and shook her head sadly.

"I know what it means. If by any means that person can contact you I'll find him." She said now pacing, "He shouldn't even be able to do that! He's supposed to be confined in that dog crate where we left him. His powers weren't even suppose to have developed yet. I must have a serious talk with Jeb about this" She was now thinking aloud and giving me a major head aches.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "Who's trying to contact me?"

Max POV

"Where on earth can we buy some smudged mage sticks?" Iggy complained, "It's impossible! No store on this planet would ever sell stupid mage sti-" I covered his mouth with my hand and pointed at a witch craft store ahead.

"They probably do" Xavier said smirking at Iggy. He rolled his eyes and pushed my hand away from his mouth. He walked past me towards the building muttering away to himself.

"How do we know she isn't lying to us?" Maya asked, "For all we know she could be back at the house killing him as we speak!" Iggy turned and gave her a sharp glare.

"Have some faith in her. She's really trying to save Fang. I can tell when she's lying" he said his tone harsh and cold. I almost shivered just hearing it, but I didn't.

"Like when she was evil? Did you know what that wise guy? Exactly, you can't tell when she's lying so get over it. Besides once Fang is saved she's heading on her way. No one needs her here we've been doing so fine without her!" I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Guys…"

"No Max, she's right. I didn't know but I do now. I still trust her even if she did betray us. Nudge and Gazzy betrayed us and you still trust them? I do because I've known them for some time and I've come to know Ashley and she's trust worthy. So let's just get the stuff we need and get back to the house understood?" Maya starred at him stunned. I have never heard Iggy so mad before. I mean I have but not like this. He seemed to believe that Ashley wasn't just some lying clone and that she was just going to drop whatever evil scheme she has planned and run away with him. Like that'll ever happen.

We walked into the store and instantly a chill went up my spine. This place was entirely freaky. There were fake bats hanging off the ceiling, fog covered out feet, and there were cob webs everyone.

"How can we be of some help to ye?" I turned startled and stared at the women dressed as a witch.

"We need some smudged mage sticks" Iggy said without missing a beat while I just stared at the women. She seemed unfazed by my staring and Iggy's harsh tone. She led us down an isle where we got what we needed. Only when we left the store did our real problems begin.

**More Reviews the faster the chapters come out!***


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ashley POV

I was shaken awake later that night by Nicholas. He claimed there was someone here for me. As he helped me onto a pair of crutches I prayed it was one of the flock at the door. After taking a minute to get use to my crutches I hobbled out into the living room. There sitting on the couch, his ears perked high was Ark.

"Why is he here?" I asked my voice dripping with venom. I saw his shudder from across the room. He stood up and walked over to me. I was half tempted to smack him with a crutch but decided against it.

"I came to get you. Yes I realized that the other Ashley was a clone but not until you were gone. She went back to find your flock and to kill Fang. She's probably be there by now." I starred at him in utter shock and shook my head.

"I'm sorry I must still be dreaming say that again?" His hands clamped down on my shoulders and he shook me.

"I'm saying your clone is trying to kill Fang!" I blinked and shoved him away.

"Then I need to get there now; Ark help me outside" I started towards the door btu stopped when someone grabbed my arm. It was Samantha.

"Your wing isn't completely healed. Your unable to fly, and you can't walk either" I looked down at the cast on my leg then the splint on my left wing.

"I still have to go. That's my future brother in law that's about to de. I'm not going to let that happen" She slowly released my arm and nodded.

"You're a brave person. Most people wouldn't move if they were injured. Good luck saving your friend maybe we'll see you again"

"Same with you guys, I hope we cross paths again. Thank you for helping me" with that I hobbled out the door. Ripping the splint from my back I spread my wings. They weren't bent at an awkward angle anymore, but they weren't going to be able to fly far. I gave them a small flap and smiled. Handing my crutches to Ark and slowly made my wings a beat and was soaring upwards.

Soon I was hundreds of feet above the ground the wind flowing through my hair. I knew the house wasn't far from here and I t wouldn't take me long to get there. What if I was too late? What if she had already killed Fang? I shook my head refusing to let that happen.

"There it is" I said angling my wings downwards towards the house. I landed in front of the porch and almost fell when I landed, but luckily Ark grabbed my arm keeping me from falling. I gave him a nod of a thanks and took the crutches from him. I hobbled up the stairs and stormed into the house.

"Where are you? I know you're here!" I shouted. There was the sound of a door opening downstairs and my clone came into view.

"Well it's good to see you again! I would have thought Jeb would have had you executed by now" I narrowed my eyes in a glare.

"Don't talk about my father like that" I hobbled closer, "What have you done to Fang?"

"Fang is on deaths doorstep and there's nothing you can do about it. Once the others get back I'll expose you as my clone and they'll get rid of you. Then I'll cut off Fang's air way and he'll be dead like that simple minded brother of his" I lashed out.

"Don't talk about Neon!" I screamed my fist connecting with her chin. She stumbled back a bit but raised her fist. I stood firmly on both legs dropping my crutches. I raced forward ignoring the pain in my leg and tackled her. I slammed her head against the floor hard before she flipped us and pinned my arms behind my back.

"Oh that's his name. Neon suits him for that pretty blonde hair of his. I loved watching them burn that off" I struggled under her.

"I. Said. Don't. Talk. About. Neon!" I grounded out through clenched teeth as I shoved her off of me and turned landing a hard kick to her stomach. She flew back into the wall making a large indent. I charged her slamming my entire body weight against her sending us both flying threw the wall.

We smashed down hard onto the grass in the yard. I wrapped my hands firmly around her throat ready to suffocate her. She pried off my fingers and shoved me off. I stumbled back but didn't fall.

"Stop!" I turned my head at the sound of voices only to have a fist connect with the side of my head. I dropped to the ground and saw spots only to have her wrap her hands around my throat and begin to strangle me.

Max POV

"That place was creepy!" Xavier exclaimed with a shudder. I nodded in agreement along with the others. Everyone there gave us creepy looks or tried selling us something.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we got everything. Hope we got enough, I don't want to have to go back in there" Nudge said her arms swinging at her sides, "Because you know every in there was dressed up in some kind of costume. It was like a terrible Halloween store! You know like those ones where the props and masks break right after you buy them? Those are the w-"

"Thanks Iggy and Yes Nudge I know what you mean." Iggy uncovered her mouth, "Home is just a block away, we get there and everything will go back to normal"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Maximum"

I spun around the face none other than my little brother Ari. He was shifted into an eraser, a snarled grin on his face. I cleared my throat as I eyed him.

"What are you doing here Ari?" I asked crossing my arms. He laughed.

"Dylan and Kyle decided to come along with me on my bird hunt, looks like we found you already haven't we guys" as if on cue Dylan came out from around the corner with some other guy who looked a lot like Fang. His head was down so we couldn't see his eyes but his entire hair was black.

"I'd like you to meet Kyle. I think some of you already know him pretty well." The guy they called Kyle raised his head staring at us blankly. Then I finally recognized him.

"Oh my god…" Eidan mumbled as she ripped through the crowd tackling the dark man into a hug. It was Neon.

*A/N- Sorry for not posting internet acting up! more will come for each story! REVIEW FOR MORE**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Eidan POV

I wrapped my arms around him tightly refusing to let go. The only odd thing was he didn't hug me back. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Neon" His name came out a choked sob. He had come back from the dead! I couldn't believe he was actually here. If this is all just a dream I never want to wake up. He seemed frustrated by me being so close. He moved his arms to shove me off. Right as he was about to shove me off, the baby kicked. His entire body seemed to stiffen up, his arms were trembling. His eyes were foggy and then he collapsed.

"Neon!" I gasped dropping down by him. I heard Max barking orders.

"Iggy, Ratchet keep Dylan and dog boy away. X-Ray gets Neon and let's get moving" Dylan laughed at her orders.

"So where are you guys hiding my baby sister?" I began ignoring them. I reached forward and stroked Neon's black hair tears running down my face. Xavier gave me a gently push and I scooted aside. He bent down and picked up Neon slinging him over his shoulder. Then held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet putting an arm around me. I buried my face into his side smiling. Neon was alive.

Ashley POV

I gasped for air as her grip on my neck tightened. I coughed and wheezed unable to take in air. Her grip simply tightened as she dug her nails into my neck. I began thrashing, punching, kicking as hard as I could. But nothing faded her. My sight began to blur then suddenly I felt no pressure on my neck at all. My sight became even enough to see Ark had ripped my clone off of me and hurled her across the yard. He held out his hand for me and I grabbed it pulling myself weakly to my feet. I wiped the blood from my mouth and scowled at my clone.

"Get out of here before I kill you!" I spat blood running down my chin. She laughed.

"You couldn't kill anyone with that right swing. Let me show you how it's done" before I had time to think she raced forward and swung her right fist hard sending me flying, slamming against the side of the house.

"What the hell is going on?" I turned my head to see Max and the flock standing there. I was shocked and grateful at the same time.

"That's my clone! She's trying to kill me!" My clone spat. I starred at her. Was she insane?

"Bullshit! You're a clone of me and I'm going to knock that damn smirk off your face!" I charged forward and tackled her punching her square in the nose. She stumbled back clutching her nose, blood seeping through her fingers. Max hurriedly stepped forward standing between the two of us.

"Stop this right now!" She yelled, "No more fighting, either of you. This is not the time or place. Whichever one of you is the one who's been here. We got what you requested to fix Fang. So fix him" I eyed the bag in Iggy's hand.

"Smudge mage sticks? Are you trying to kill him? The smoke from them will plug his throat up, then his lungs!" Max eyes flicked to me then to my clone.

"How'd you know it was smudged mage sticks?" My clone challenged. I wiped some blood from my face and crossed my arms staring her down.

"Well first off Iggy pulled it out of the bag and second I can see the label from here" Iggy sheepishly put it behind his back. Max shook her head and grabbed the bag.

"Iggy I'll deal with you later. For now Ashley's come inside." I glared at my clone and wiped some blood from my face before following Max inside, with some help from Ark. He handed me my crutches and I limped my way inside.

"What do you need crutches for?" Nudge asked cocking her head to the side. I scowled at my clone before saying.

"That bitch over there sent out erasers after me. They were gonna kill me. Be glad you and Gazzy got out when you did or you would have been just like me."

"Dead?" my clone said smirking. I narrowed my eyes.

"You wanna go? I will kick your ass" She rolled her eyes as we made our way into the room Fang was in. Which happened to be my room. Fang looked deathly pale resting on my bed. His breaths were deep and uneven, he was awake. One hand was gripped into a tight fist, his other hand twitching. I crutched closer.

"His nerves system is starting to fail!" I said in panic. I sat down in one of the swivel chairs and set my crutches to the side scooting up to the bed. I grabbed Fang's hand extending his fingers.

"Fang? Can you feel this?" I grabbed his pinky and twisted it. He shook his head.

"Nothing. I can't feel anything. It's all numb" I dropped his hand and looked up at everyone. All there eyes were on me and my clone, expecting one of us to fix him. I looked up at Max and sighed.

"I can't fix him, but I know who can"

_**Sorry for the lack of posting recently. no excuse of course just extreme laziness...**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Max POV

"So your saying you can't fix him?" I hissed my tone dark and cold. My hands were curled into fists.

"No, but I can get someone to fix him." One of them said, "If we can find Kalona we can help him" The Ashley without the cast stood.

"Are you insane! Kalona wont help you if you were last person on earth!" She screamed, "Kalona will be the end of this if you even try to free him. Fang's a goner you just have to except that!" I turned on her.

"I think we should do anything to save Fang"

"Of course you would. You'd risk everyones lives just to save your beloved Fang. Your so selfish Max!"

"You'd do the same for Iggy!" I yelled back stomping towards her. She stood arms over her chest, her eyes stone cold.

"I wouldn't risk everyone's lives for some idiot" She snapped back. That's when I could tell them apart.

"That's all I needed to hear Xavier could you and Ratchet please escort her outside?" The clone's face flushed and she quickly backed her way towards the door. Xavier banged his fist against the palm of his hand following her out, Ratchet on his heels.

"So…What's so bad about Kalona?" Iggy asked, slowly closing the door. Ashley got to her feet, using the crutches.

"He was 'The Schools' best experiment. He could get his way out of any cell and could over power anyone. His strength is 10 times a gorillas, he's faster than a cheetah, with the flying skill of an Eagle. His skins like a reptile and cuter then a puppy"

"That sounds freaky…" Freaky was the only thing I could think of when she described him. Someone who had strength like that? Skills and speed? How do they keep him captive?

"Where is he at?"

"'The School' has him in an anti-gravity isotope chamber. It keeps him from touching the chamber and from hurting anyone else."

"And how do we get him out of there"

"We wouldn't need to remove him from his chamber. I just need some of his blood. I can mix that with an X-19 chemical and Fang will be cured." I gave Ashley a stone cold look.

"And what makes you think were all going to risk our lives on a mission that might not even be successful?" Maya asked crossing her arms. I turned on her and narrowed my eyes.

"Shut up ok? Just shut the hell up. No one asked you." She stared at me in shock before rolling her eyes and turning away muttering to herself. I turned back to Ashley with an ice cold glare.

"Which school is this Kalona person at?" I asked threw grit teeth. She ran a hand threw her hair and sat back down in the chair. Matt and Ruby had left the room and now came back with a few pillows which they propped up under her broken leg. She smiled and kissed both of there foreheads.

"It's right here in Montana. Not too far. Nudge and Gazzy know where it is." She glanced at them then continued, "Three to Four hour fly at the most." I bit my lower lip thinking.

It would be able four hours there and four hours back. That's 8 hours plus stops and time at the school. We would have to take Fang with us. Which means someone would be slowed down, and Ashley really can't fly for to long or get around easily. She'll have to be carried too. So it'll be almost a 5 hour flight.

I looked around at everyone who was watching me, waiting for an answer. I let my hands drop to my side and looked at Fang. His worn out, cold, broken eyes were watching me. A small smile formed on his lips then it disappeared again. I had to save him.

"We'll go for it." A few cheers were heard. I turned to Ashley, "But I swear to God if you're lying to us. My Foot will go so far up your ass Iggy's gonna feel it. Understand me?" Both of them winced, and Ashley nodded. I started to make our plans.

"Everyone can't go. Of course my mom and Ella are staying. Along with Neon, Eidan, Ruby, Gazzy, and Fang's gang, minus Maya." A few of the younger ones challenged my choice but finally agreed.

"How are we going to get Fang there?" Xavier asked, "He obviously can't be left here and he can't fly. He'll have to be carried" He nodded his head at Ashley, "Her too. She can't fly in her condition." She started to protest but Iggy cut her off.

"I'll carry her and X-Ray can carry Fang." The two of them shared a look before nodding. Those two just creep me out. I turned to the younger ones that were coming. A.K.A Matt, Angel, and Nudge.

"Are you three up to it?" Each of them gave a brave look and nodded. Gazzy knew he was in no condition to fly let alone fight. I smiled at my rag tag team.

"Get packed up and let's get moving. We leave in 10." Several of them cheered while we all started packing.

Fang POV

Everyone left the room I was in to start packing except Iggy and Ashley. Iggy was leaning against the wall by the door and Ashley was sitting next to me tending to me. I felt extremely hot right now. Like I was sitting in molten lava.

I opened my eyes while Ashley dabbed my forehead with a cold rag. It helped a little, but only for a minute. I watched her as she grabbed a dry rag off the table and a water bottle. She tipped my head back a bit a poured some water into my mouth. It cooled my mouth and throat and it was maintaining my temperature.

"A-Ash?" I stuttered my throat already drying out, "Can I ask you something?" my voice was cracked and rough.

"Sure Fang. You can ask me anything." She said softly wiping some sweat off my forehead. I stuttered a few times trying to ask the question. It had been on my mind for a while now. Or at least a day or so.

"Am I going to die?" Her expression dropped and she shared a look with Iggy who simply looked away rubbing the back of his neck. Ashley looked back at me and forced a smile.

"I'll do whatever I can to keep you alive ok? I won't give up on you." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Good" I mumbled. Ashley patted my shoulder lightly. I could barely feel it; the rest of my body was starting to go numb.

"Now, I'm putting you under so your heart rate stays down and to keep you from doing major damage" She grabbed my good arm and dug a needle into it. I was too weak to fight it and I was soon consumed by darkness.

* * *

**Authors Note- Hey guys sorry for not posting in a hell of a long time. this story just died in how i wanted to type it. but here i am at 1:30 in the morning typing and i finally got the vibe! Hope my readers are still there!**

**~Shadow**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Max POV

Four long hours with these idiots is enough to make you want to bang your head threw a wall. We were almost there and everyone was getting antsy. Fang was still out cold on Xavier's back between his wings. Maya was keeping them company. Ashley was resting in Iggy's arms her head resting on his shoulder. They were talking about god knows what. The younger three were playing some kind of question game that was very annoying. That and Matt was trying to poke people with Ashley's crutches.

"Guys up ahead!" Iggy suddenly called out. Ashley pointed in the direction Iggy was talking about. A large castle type building stood there a few hundred feet below us. It had to be the school. We landed just outside the wall that surrounded the building.

"Ok here is the plan" I began, "There are emergency windows and exits on this side of the building. We just get over the wall and get there one of them and we can go from there with Ashley's help. Everyone stick close" Everyone nodded and we began are way over the wall without flying.

With a few people falling and some major lifting we got everyone over the wall. Ashley was now grumbling about her leg hurting because me and Maya may or may not have 'Accidentally' dropped her.

We made our way threw a fire escape window and we were in. The hallways reeked of antiseptic and blood. All of us winced.

"Follow me" Ashley whispered crutching down the hall as quietly as she could. She stopped at the corner and peered around it before continuing. We passed several one way windows. They were horrifying.

As much as we wanted to help them, we had bigger things to worry about. Slowly we moved away from the windows and kept going. Eventually we stopped outside a room. We pushed open the door and stepped in.

"This was too Easy" Ashley said stopping everyone in there step, "Something's not right." The door behind us slammed shut and locked. I whirled around a slammed my fist into the door.

"I knew I was too easy! They planned this out!" I Whirled on Ashley, "You did this!" I stormed towards her and she backed up stumbling back landing hard on her butt. I was grabbed before I could do anything.

"Max think about it!" Iggy hissed, "She's locked in her too!" I scoffed and rolled my eyes scanning the room. Finally I realized we weren't alone.

On the wall was a large glass tube. Inside it floating around was the most amazing person I had ever seen. He had black curly hair, toned muscles, tan skin, and the most amazing pair of white wings.

"That's him" Ashley whispered her eyes wide, "That's Kalona" She crutched forward and stopped in front of the key pad and began typing in codes. After several tries the tank slowly drained and opened.

Kalona's sparkling blues eyes stared around at us as he walked out of the tank. He smiled at Ashley then me, Then Maya. He was perfect. He walked towards me and grabbed my hand kissing the top of it.

"Greetings Maximum." His voice was smooth and calm for someone who had been in a tank his entire life. My face was beat red and I slowly pulled my hand away.

"You're Kalona?" I asked my voice a bit shaky. I mean this guy was really hot! NO! Stop thinking like that Max! You have Fang. Think of Fang.

"I Am the mighty Kalona. Thank you all of you for freeing me from my floating prison." Ashley crutched over and began speaking to Kalona in a language I didn't even understand.

"Hello Kraljica Tsi Squili. Njegova Drago mi je da te vidim" Kalona spoke. Ashley blushed furiously and rolled her eyes before answering.

"Njegova Drago mi je da te vidim opet Kalona. Imam Zahtjev za vas" She called back. Kalona's face suddenly became very serious.

"Kakav je to dogovor moja kraljica? Jedan od vaših prljave trikova ponovo?" She winced and stared back into his eyes.

((OH BTW that was Bosnian. It was.

Kalona- Hello my Queen Tsi Squili. It's good to see you again.

Ashley- Its nice to see you again Kalona. I have a request for you

Kalona- What's the deal my queen? Another one of your tricks.))

"Mine for yours" She spoke in English. He crossed his arms and watched her.

"Blood for Blood?" She nodded. He grinned. "Three Pints of your, for a pint of mine"

"Deal." She was trading blood for his? Why did he want her blood anyways?

Ashley POV

I had brought some empty needles and blood bags incase something like this happened. Which I knew it would, Kalona held out his arm and pushed up the sleeve of his shirt. His skin was flawless and he himself was perfect.

When the school wanted to create the perfect humanoid race they created Kalona. The only flaw was, he lived off blood. The fluid tank he was in kept him alive but I knew this is what he would want. He was kind of like a vampire. It was some freaky shit. He didn't drink the blood he absorbed the energy from it. Like I said freaky.

I slowly took the blood from his arm pumping it into the bag. Everyone looked away but Kalona wasn't fazed. Once I had enough I sealed the bag and set it down. I removed the needle from his arm and watched before my eyes as it healed up.

"Now for your blood Tsi Squili." Everyone watched him carefully as he pushed the needle into my forearm. I started to tug my arm away but stopped myself. I simple turned my head away and kept my eyes level with Iggy's.

Three pints of blood later I felt dizzier than a dodo bird. I had to lean against Iggy to keep myself steady. Kalona had the creepiest smile on his face. He could control someone I knew that much. As well as change his look to please what you were seeking.

Ignoring the bad feeling that was growing in my stomach I hobbled over to my bag grabbing out the medicine I needed and a fresh needle. I mixed it with the blood and prepped the needle. Max laid Fang on the floor and pulled his sleeve up. He was still out cold. Damn that medicine really does work.

Right as I was about to inject him the needle was smacked from my hand sending it flying across the floor. Kalona stood over me an evil smirk on his face. He laughed like a maniac.

"Is this what you planned to do with my blood? Try to give him my powers!" I swear I heard a crack of thunder when he spoke. His eyes were no longer blue but simply colorless. His entire eye was black.

"Just so he can heal himself! Max grab the needle!" Max dove for it at the same time Kalona did. Everyone was scrambling to get the needle when all of a sudden it slipped from Max's hand and I was grabbed by…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Fang POV

My hand gripped around the needle. My fingers curling tightly around it. I was breathing hard and shaking. I needed this medicine. I was dieing and I was dieing now. I pressed all my strength into fighting for my medicine. Kalona turned towards me, fast his eyes full of hate and despair.

He tackled me, knocking the needle from my hand sending it flying into the air. He pinned my arms behind my back and produced a pocket knife from my back pocket putting it to my pale neck. The needle had flown up into the air and was right above them. Thinking quickly I raised my head, causing the knife to scrape my skin, and caught the needle in my mouth.

"Break the needle! The Medicine can be drank!" Ashley suddenly yelled. Without a second thought I slammed my teeth down on the needle.

My teeth shattered the needle sending the medicine and some glass down my throat as well as dripping down my face. Kalona didn't take too lightly to this. He pressed the knife to my neck and I felt a small line of blood run down my neck.

The Medicine moved its way quickly threw my body, absorbing itself into my blood stream threw my organs. I felt stronger, stronger than ever before. I twisted out of his grip and grabbed Kalona's arms twisting and throwing his across the room.

He was on his feet in no time and was racing across the room towards me in a blind rage. He slammed his body into mine sending us flying into the wall. My back slammed against it hard causing me to wince. My raised his fist and hit my hard in the stomach then again and again.

I managed to get in a few punches before I hit the ground. His body dropped onto mine and he hit me again and again in the face. My Nose was shattered and erupting a large amount of blood that ran down my face.

"Had enough?" Kalona laughed, "Of Life?" He raised his fist once more but as he moved I shoved the entire weight of my body upwards like a bull sending him flying upwards and off of me. I rolled quickly away and got to my feet wiping the blood off my face. I staggered a bit as I stared him down.

Kalona stared at me with an Evil smile. His lip was split and seeping with blood and he had a black eye. He walked towards me as if nothing was wrong with him, me on the other hand felt like I had been hit by a semi truck. He grabbed my jaw hard.

"Fang…Fang…Fang" He mocked slowly, "You'll never win. Just give up now and I'll even spare Max over there the trouble of having to deal with a boyfriend like you" A loud growl came from the back of my throat. He laughed.

"What's the matter Fang? Mad? Angry? Upset?" His laugh was a booming howl. "Any last words?" I had nothing to say to this asshole. Instead I spit the blood that was filling my mouth in his face. He immediately let go of me to get the blood off his face. I took his moment of distraction to attack.

All I needed was one special hit. I could do that now. He turned his head away from me and I took my shot. I slammed my fist into the side of his head. Right behind the ear and a bit down. A loud cracking sound filled the air and Kalona fell to the ground. He wasn't dead, only stunned.

"Iggy" I spat blood on the floor, "Help me move his body back into the chamber" Iggy eyed me then carefully helped me move Kalona's body back into the chamber closing the door. It filled with Water and Kalona's body was captured once again.

I leaned against the wall and put a hand to my face feeling the blood and my broken nose. Max walked over with a rag and I pressed it to my bloody nose. I would have Doctor Martinez fix it later.

"Thank you for not interfering in the fight." I said to everyone, "You all risked everything to get me here and get me that medicine. Thank you" Iggy clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Anything for you Fangles. Just remember this when I need something from ya alright?" A small smile formed on my face.

"Alright Ig, I wont forget" I mumbled, "Now can we get out of here. I'm ya know bleeding to death from the nose."

"We have just one problem…" Angel said her voice slightly panicked, "The halls are packed with Erasers, apparently releases Kalona from his tube thingy set off an Alarm" Matt stood on his toes and looked threw the small window on the door.

"Holy crap. There's at least a hundred of them, just outside this door" He paused, "And there trying to get in now..." The window must have been a one way glass window. Both of them turned to Max.

"What are we going to do?" Angel asked her voice squeaking a bit. Matt seemed a bit bolder.

"Does that mean were fighting our way out of here?" Nudge whispered. Iggy and Max cracked there knuckles at the same time.

"We fight our way out. We all managed to get in here and we can all get out of here" I exclaimed, "We've done in thousands of times and we can do it again"

"Exactly, Fang's right. Now here's the plan. There going to bust that door down any moment now. Were going to stick to a tight formation; Xavier and Iggy will take up the front of the formation" They nodded bumping fists, "Fang and X-Ray in the back. Me and Maya on the sides. Nudge, Ruby, Matt, and Ashley in the middle." No one protested or had anything to say. They just nodded.

Then suddenly the door came flying down and erasers poured in. Everyone was in formation and the fighting began. We made our way threw the halls slowly but we managed to get out of the building with minor damage.

We took to the air the minute we could. Everyone's wings were out, except Ashley who was being carried by Iggy, and we were air born in seconds. Thousands of feet above the ground, we were way above the cloud line.

"Everyone alright?" Max asked. No one was to badly hurt. Iggy and Xavier both had black eyes; Nudge had a split lip; the rest of us were badly bruised. Besides me anyways.

The fly back was filled with nothing but the sound of beating wings as we flew back home.

* * *

**Authors note- Tada! Fang is OK! Woo! Everyone must be excited. I loved writing this chapter it was so exciting. Don't worry just because Fang is OK Now doesn't mean the story is going to be ending soon! Review for more and tell me what you'd like to see happen!**

**~Shadow**


End file.
